Addicted
by electric-pop-squids
Summary: two friends attend hogwarts starting in their sixth year due to their old school closing.
1. Why Are We Here?

**-Addicted-**

**Why Are We Going Here Again? **

"Why are we going to this school again?"

"Because the stupid one closed, remember?"

"Yes but why must we attend this school?"

"Because our mums started talking at "tea time", and you know what happens when they get to talking at "tea time"."

"You mean when they've had too many purple squirrel martinis."

"Yes but it sounds better as "tea time"." Síle elaborated as Quinn shook her head at her friend, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say." Quinn paused and glanced at her ticket. "Ahh…..Síle….this says our train leaves from the station '9 and three quarters'."

Síle stopped and looked at her friend. "Excuse me? You're joking."

"'Fraid not, look at yours." Síle pulled out her ticket and scrutinized it.

"Aw, come on!" she groaned and ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to find a platform called 9 and three quarters in a muggle station?!"

Síle appeared ready to bang her head against a nearby column, a sign reading "platform 9" and a sign reading "platform 10" hung on opposing sides. All was jolly and well until her head disappeared.

"Ohhhhhhhh," came a muffled voice and she pulled away from the column. "Found it!"

"Welcome back Alice, did you find the rabbit hole?" Quinn asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm not Alice…but anyway we need to go through the column."

"Hold it one minute, I am not gallivanting through any miscellaneous columns."

"But we have to!" whined Síle in a childish tone. "I saw a beautiful boy on the other side! I mean, he had red hair."

"No, it just isn't—wait, red hair?" asked Quinn suddenly all ears.

Síle nodded her head rapidly, eyes grown huge with excitement. She started as a tall brunette boy approached her from behind.

"Excuse me, but are you having some difficulties? With the, ah, platform?"

Trying not to giggle at how funny that sounded with a Scottish accent, Síle nodded.

"Yeah, my friend refuses to enter any random portal, even though I just stuck my head through and it looks just fine." The boy smiled at her explanation and continued.

"Well you can trust me, I'm went all seven years at Hogwarts and am just headed back there myself. I want to apply as an assistant coach to Madame Hooch. Oh, I'm Oliver, Oliver Wood."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Síle."

"I'm Quinn." She chimed in to the conversation at last.

"We're going into year 6." Síle added.

"Oh? Where did you attend school before this?"

"Pennywuggles School of Ireland's Finest Witches and Wizards," the two friends responded in unison.

"Pennywuggles?" he asked in disbelief.

"U-huh. Unfortunately it closed because there were more words in the school's name than students in the school, so now our mums sent us here."

Oliver grinned, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll love it at Hogwarts, it's a great place."

"Well we hope so…" Quinn murmured.

Oliver glanced at the clock, "We best get going now though, else we'll miss the train." Quinn glanced at the column distrustfully.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Síle muttered, rolling her eyes. "You. Through there. Now." She commanded as her friend gave her a dirty look, grasped her trunk tighter and walked defiantly through the wall. Síle laughed and grasped her own trunk.

"After you," Oliver said and Síle stepped through the wall. Quinn was waiting with a look of utter awe and wonder at the platform and train.

* * *

**hello from the authors. We are best known as Tippy and Fido. The characters correspond with the two of us. Tippy is Quinn, and Fido is Sile. we are slightly psychotic so we apologize in advance. we also screwed around some harry potter characters years so that they fit our taste, fred george and lee are all only one year older then the trio, who are in year 6 at the moment. **

that be all from us at the moment. signing off

-electric-pop-squids-


	2. Ooh, Shiny

**-Addicted-**

**What Do You Think Of The Train?**

"Oooooooo, shiny," she commented and Síle snorted and glanced around, looking for the shock of red hair she had seen earlier. It was gone. She sighed in disappointment.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"You took so long that the boy's gone now," Síle whined.

"Boy? What boy? I like boys!"

"The red haired one, stupid."

"Ooooooooh. Well here comes Oliver if that makes things any better."

"Only a little."

Oliver walked up to the two friends, "So, what do you think of the Hogwarts express?"

Quinn coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'shiny'.

"You having a problem with that cough there?" Síle asked her friend sarcastically. The trains whistle blew, making the three jump.

"Best be getting onto the train and finding somewhere to sit." Oliver suggesting, walking off in that direction, the two girls following, lugging trunks behind them. When they reached the train Oliver helped to pull the trunks up into it.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Wood excused himself saying he needed to go find the professors' car and that he would see them at Hogwarts.

"Bye!" they called after him.

"He seemed really nice."

"Yeah. We better find a car before they all fill up." Síle nodded in agreement and the two girls began walking down the train, glancing into the cars to find some open space. Suddenly a scratching noise sounded from inside Quinn's trunk.

"…What was that?" Síle asks, turning to look at her friend and walking backwards, her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Umm…well, I know my mum told me to leave Mr. Pink Nose at home but…" Quinn started.

Síle rolled her eyes and grinned. "It's alright, I smuggled Nine White Roses along too." Quinn laughed then paused opening her mouth to warn Síle, but too late, she tripped backwards over a bag and fell into a boy who had just opened the nearest car door and stepped into the hall. Síle's eyes widened as she fell and she grabbed her friend, the boy and both girls tumbled into a mass of limbs. A second red head poked out of the door.

"Oi! George, what did you do?"


	3. Transfers

**-Addicted-**

**Transfers**

"I didn't do anything!" A muffled voice claimed from beneath Síle. The girls glanced up and saw a face sprinkled with freckles and shocking messy red hair looking down from the doorway. The boy pulled up Quinn, who was on top of the pile. Relieved of her friend's weight Síle stood then helped the other red head up, he was a match freckle for freckle for the boy in the doorway.

"Sorry!" she said, blushing.

"Yeah, she's only the world's largest klutz," Quinn put in helpfully.

"…Thanks." The two boys laughed.

Then one of the boys tilted his head to the side, "I don't think we've ever seen either of you before."

"I'm pretty sure we'd notice the world's biggest klutz," the other teased.

"We're…transfers. From Ireland."

"Oh, our younger brother has a friend from Ireland, 'is name's Seamus, you know 'im?"

"Yeah, uh, which one of the 500 Seamus's are you referring to?" Quinn asked.

"Good point," returned one of the boys. "Anyway, my name's George, this is my twin Fred."

"Really, never would have guessed," said Síle.

Quinn nudged her friend then said, "I'm Quinn, and this ungrateful lump is—"

"I'm Síle."

"You guys have anywhere to sit?" one brother asked. Both girls shook their heads in the negative.

"Perhaps you could sit with us, we have room. We're all Gryffindors here, by the way." The other brother said, moving back into the car. The girls shrugged having no idea what he meant and followed, dragging their trunks behind them. A tall black boy with dark hair lounged on the seat inside.

"Oi Lee, we've transfers. This is Quinn and Síle," George said, indicating each of the girls.

"'Ello," the boy said nodding at the two.

"You need help getting your trunks up there?" asked Fred, pointing to the racks above their heads.

"In a moment," Síle said, going to open her trunk. The moment the lid was open a sleek cat the colour of honey in the night leaped out and rubbed against her legs. "Good Roses," Síle crooned. Quinn was also unlatching her trunk, digging around at the bottom.

"Come on Mr. Nose, you can come out now! A ha!" Quinn withdrew with a triumphant cry, a content Dalmatian-coloured rat cradled in he arms. Everyone in the car was looking at her as if she had just screamed "THE POTATOES ARE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE EARTH!" and then flown around the car.

"…What? This is Mr. Pink Nose," Quinn said, petting the rat fondly.

"And this is Nine White Roses."

"There is not a speck of white on that cat."

"…Yeah, well she doesn't look like a rose either, and the only thing 9 about her are her lives."

Lee laughed, "I like these two, they've a sense of humor."

"Thank you, now I would like help trying to get my trunk up there though…" Síle said, staring at the trunk in question dubiously.

Half an hour passed with pleasant chitchat until the car door crashed open. A tall lanky boy with flaming red hair to match the twins dove through the door and flung himself underneath their seat screaming "HIDE ME!" The sisters giggled as one of the twins leaned over and said, "Oh, hi Ron. Don't think you've met these two yet. They're transfers."

The other twin said, "What trouble have you brought upon us now?"

At that moment a surly looking brunette with big curls stormed through the door.

"RONALD WEASLY!" she yelled furiously.

The sound of dawning comprehension was issued forth from the twins. The girl stomped across the car but suddenly paused as she noticed the two girls, her anger dissipated.

"Oh. Hullo. I don't think we've met. I'm Hermione Granger," the girl promptly extended a hand.

Suddenly a dark haired boy with glasses askew rushed into the car, "Hermione, don't do it! He has no idea what he said—oh." The boy stopped and took in the interior of the car.

"Well I dare say it's beginning to get rather crowded in here," Síle commented.

"Wicked scar man, you fall off your broom?" Quinn asked the boy with glasses.

"…er…no. I…ah…it's a long story—you don't know? Well, not that I mean to sound conceded…it's just…well known and…you really don't know?"

"Ummm…no?"

"These are awesome people George, where'd you find them?"

"Well that one," he pointed at Síle, "fell on me, and that one," he pointed to Quinn, "came along for the ride to the floor."

"Well, I'm Harry Potter."

"Hmmm, name sounds familiar but I'm still getting nothing."

"What year are you two in anyway?" asked Ron, finally crawling out from under the seat.

"6th."


End file.
